


kiss from a rose

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: on a quiet night, maki and kaito have their first time together.





	kiss from a rose

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough fluffy kaimaki smut in this world so i tried to make my own >w> i hope you guys enjoy! ive been working on this fic for some time now and im so happy it's finally done. btw i hope kaito and maki arent too ooc in this? ive never really written anything like this before so i hope it's ok ;v; also this was heavily inspired by a song called "kiss from a rose" by seal. (i made it the fic's title ^w^) you can listen to the song here if you want ----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7y19ED6Vrk i think it's a really good song and i think it fits kaimaki pretty well. anyways, i hope you all enjoy my fic! (this is soo sappy and self-indulgent it's not even funny >w>)

"M-Maki Roll... are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back after this..." Kaito asked.

It was late at night and Maki and Kaito were in Kaito's dorm room. Maki was laying down on the bed, wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and thigh highs. Kaito still had his pants on, and he was hovering over Maki, his hand gently cupping her cheek. Maki sighed and averted her gaze, a pink blush spread across her pale skin.

"I already told you... it's ok if we do this together. Besides... I want this, Kaito. I want to do this with you, you know..." she mumbled. Kaito smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Maki's beauty mark. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure, Maki Roll... Should we start, then?" 

Maki nodded, wrapping her arms around Kaito. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Maki's, both softly moaning into the kiss. They kissed each other passionately, savoring this moment and the feeling of it. Maki's soft lips pressing against Kaito's felt nice, and the astronaut tilted his head to the side for better access to the raven-haired girl's soft, pink lips. He traced his tongue against Maki's lips, and she parted them to let Kaito's tongue slip inside her mouth. They swirled their tongues around in each other's mouth, tasting each other's saliva on their tongues. Maki could feel a tingling sensation in her crotch area, and her panties were starting to get wet... They pulled back from each other to catch their breath, leaving a thin strand of saliva between them. Their faces were flushed and they were lightly panting. Kaito blushed even more when he looked at Maki's face. She was lightly panting with her mouth slightly agape, and her cheeks were stained with a cute pink color. 

"I'm gonna go further, ok...?" Kaito said, looking into Maki's scarlet eyes. Maki nodded, and the luminary of the stars leaned down towards her neck. He peppered little kisses against her neck, sticking his tongue out and slowly licking at her pale skin. 

"A-Ah, Kaito..." Maki moaned out at the sudden warm, wet feeling of his tongue against her sensitive neck. She tilted her head back so the luminary of the stars could have better access...

The Ultimate Astronaut lightly suckled on one place of her neck, careful not to leave a hickey. He lapped at the place he sucked on, moving down to her collarbone and gently placing little kisses there. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her breasts, placing a small kiss on her cleavage. He looked up from her chest, looking into Maki's eyes.

"M-Maki Roll, can I...?" Maki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You don't have to ask, Kaito... I want... you to make me feel good, so please..." She gazed into his warm, lavender eyes, her scarlet eyes now becoming puppy dog eyes. Kaito blushed. "How is Maki Roll being so cute right now...?" he thought to himself. 

"O-Ok..." Kaito nodded and reached for her bra.

"W-Wait, I'll... do it myself," she mumbled. Maki sat up and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She unhooked the clasps and set her bra off to the side, laying back down on the bed.

"C-Cute..." Kaito mumbled to himself, blushing as Maki's breasts were now in full view in front of him. 

"I-It's embarassing if you stare at them like that..." she mumbled, covering her breasts with her hands. "Also, I know I'm not busty like the other girls... well, exlcuding Himiko and Angie..." she mumbled, feeling a little self conscious. 

Kaito chuckled. "Maki Roll... what are you saying? I'd still love you even if you were as flat as a board or super busty like Miu. Your boob size doesn't really matter to me. Besides... I really do want to see... all of you..." he hesitantly admitted, trailing off his last words.

Maki pouted, sighing and blushing. "Jeez... you're such a pervert, Kaito. H-Here... is this good?" She took her hands off her breasts, resting her elbows on the bed. The astronaut blushed as her breasts were in full view in front of him again.

"Can I touch it...?"

"L-Like I said, you don't have to ask..." 

Kaito reached for her breast, gently cupping it with his hand. He gently massaged it, feeling Maki's soft breast under his hand.

"H-Hah... Kaito..." Maki moaned out, feeling pleasure from Kaito's gentle massages. "God, she's so cute..." the luminary of the stars thought to himself. He leaned down, his face getting closer to her breast and stuck his tongue out, slowly licking her pale pink nipple.

"A-Ah!" The sudden feeling of Kaito's tongue against her sensitive nipple made her cry out in pleasure. He closed his mouth around her nipple, gently suckling. Maki found her hand in Kaito's hair, gently petting him. The astronaut massaged her other breast with his spare hand, lightly stroking her other pink nipple with his thumb. Maki let out little whimpers and mewls as Kaito stimulated her breasts. She felt her panties getting wetter, and she desperately tried to get some friction by rubbing her legs together. Kaito took his mouth off her breast, moving down to her stomach and placing a kiss on her belly. The luminary of the stars blushed when he glanced at her panties and noticed how damp they were.

"Maki Roll, you're soaked..."

"I-It's because of you, you know..." Maki mumbled, blushing. "P-Please, Kaito..."

Kaito nodded, gently taking a hold of Maki's legs. He started to rub her thighs, feeling the soft skin under his fingers.

"N-Ngh..." Maki gasped at the sensation of her thighs being massaged, letting out soft whimpers as Kaito continued to stroke them. "Her thighs are so soft... and they must be sensitive because of how much she's whimpering," the astronaut thought to himself. He decided not to tease Maki anymore, and gently took hold of the waistband of her panties and slid them off. Maki bit her lip, her face flushed as she knew what was coming next. Kaito gripped her soft thighs, lifting her legs up a little bit. He moved his face closer to her crotch, sticking his tongue and slowly licking up her pussy.

"H-Hah! K-Kaito...!" Maki immediately cried out as Kaito began to lick her. She found one of her hands running through the astronaut's purple hair, pushing his face down for heightened pressure. Kaito licked and suckled at her clit, enjoying the whimpers and mewls Maki let out as he licked her. He slowly slid his tongue inside her wet entrance, tasting and licking every inch of her pussy he could. The luminary of the stars brought one finger up to her entrance and slowly slid it in, curling the tip of his finger up against her G-spot and rubbing it.

"K-Kaito, I'm- cumming...!" Maki cried out, reaching her climax. Kaito groaned as her warm cum squirted into his mouth, sticking his tongue out and licking her clean of her mess. He lifted his face from her pussy, wiping the excess fluids off his chin and licking his lips.

"Hah... ah...." Maki was panting, coming down from her orgasm. 

"You ok, Maki Roll...?" Kaito asked, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

"I-I'm fine..." she replied, cheeks flushed.

"Are you ready for me...? There's... no turning back after this..."

"Mhm..." Maki nodded. "p-please, Kaito... I need this more than anything..." 

Kaito gave a warm smile and nodded. "Alright, Maki Roll... I'll be gentle, I promise," the astronaut said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her beauty mark. "Tell me if it hurts, ok?"

Maki silently nodded. Kaito reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped open the cap, pouring a generous amount on his index finger. Maki swallowed nervously and tried to relax to prepare for what was coming.

"I'm gonna insert a finger now, ok?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, closing her eyes as Kaito began to prepare her. He slowly slid his finger in her entrance, gently pumping it in and out.

"Ngh..." Maki groaned as he felt his finger explore her walls, his finger pad gently rubbing against her G-spot. 

"Are you ready for a second finger?" he asked. Kaito didn't want to hurt his girlfriend, especially during their first time. Maki nodded.

"I'll let you know if it hurts, so you don't really have to ask..." she said, blushing.

Kaito nodded, coating his middle and ring finger with an adequate amount of lube. He slid his middle finger in, thrusting it in and out of her wet entrance. After preparing her for a bit, he slowly but surely slid his ring finger in, trying not to hurt Maki in the process.

"A-Ah!" Maki cried out as Kaito inserted his third finger. She gripped the sheets and let out gasps and whimpers as she tried to get used to the feeling inside her.

"Shit- You ok, Maki Roll?" Kaito asked, concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm just not... used to the feeling- A-Ah..." Maki replied, moaning and whimpering between words. Kaito continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, listening to Maki's soft mewls and whimpers.

"Maki Roll... I really want... To put it inside..." the luminary of the stars admitted, gazing into his girlfriend's scarlet eyes with his warm lavender ones.

"P-Please, Kaito... I need this more than anything..." Maki said, looking up at the astronaut with pleading eyes...

Kaito let out a light chuckle and gave a warm smile. "How can I say no when you ask me like that...?" he said. The luminary of the stars unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and boxers and sliding them down. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his hand, pumping his erection and coating it with lube. "I'm going to put it inside now, ok...? Just relax, Maki Roll..." he said, brushing her bangs out of her forehead and placing a kiss there. Maki nodded, wrapping her arms and legs around him in a tight embrace. Kaito grabbed a hold of his length and lined it up with her entrance, ever so slowly pushing in while giving little kisses to Maki's beauty mark.

"A-Ahh! Kaito...!" Maki couldn't help but cry out as the astronaut slid himself inside her. Kaito's dick felt much more different than his fingers- it was more thick and big. Maki couldn't help but dig her nails into his back as she tried to get used to the feeling of Kaito inside her...

"Does it hurt, Maki Roll? Do I need to stop?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes. It did hurt, but only just a little bit and not to where it bothered Maki.

"N-No, please- keep going, Kaito..." Maki breathed out.

Kaito embraced Maki, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as he slowly picked up the pace with his thrusts. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but moan as Kaito pressed his lips to hers, whispering "I love you" in between each kiss. The feeling of Kaito's shaft rubbing against her G-spot was almost too good, and she was getting close to her climax.

"A-Ah! K-Kaito, I'm so close...!" she cried out, hugging him ever tighter.

"M-Me too... L-Let's cum together, Maki Roll..." the astronaut groaned out. "H-Hold my hand..."

Maki nodded and took Kaito's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together and holding his hand tight. Kaito was panting as he thrusted quicker into Maki, feeling himself getting closer, too.

"K-Kaito, I'm c-cumming- A-Ahh!" Maki cried out, squeezing her boyfriend's hand tight. Kaito let out a load groan as he came inside Maki, filling her insides with his warm cum.

"H-Hah... ah..." Both of them were panting to catch their breath and slowly coming down from their orgasms. Kaito slowly pulled himself out of Maki, pulling up his boxers along with his pants. Maki whimpered as felt Kaito's cum slowly leak out of her, getting onto the sheets...

Maki snuggled up into Kaito's chest, feeling comforted by his warmth. The astronaut wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close and petting her head.

"Mm... Shower...?" Kaito asked.

"Not right now... I'd rather we stay like this..." Maki sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"So... how do you feel about... our first time? Was it good?" the luminary of the stars asked, blushing.

"I-It was good... I'm just glad I did it with you, Kaito..." Maki said, looking up at Kaito and giving a tired smile.

Kaito smiled warmly, and placed a kiss on her head. "Me too, Maki Roll..."

"Goodnight Kaito... Love you..." Maki mumbled sleepily, snuggling up closely to her boyfriend.

"Love you too, Maki Roll... Goodnight..." Kaito replied back, running his fingers through her long, beautiful hair. Listening to each other's quiet breathing and soft heartbeats, they slowly lulled into sleep, feeling comforted by their warmth and love they shared with each other...


End file.
